


An Accidental Confession

by Melancholic_casualty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_casualty/pseuds/Melancholic_casualty
Summary: Short stories about Dimileth and some shenanigans of the blue lion house. It's all just fluff :0
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre time skip. Enjoy! :()

Everything was fading to black. He was trying his best to stay awake, but it wasn’t working. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed up last night, but his father had asked him for help on a strategy for a mission that he was embarking on later today. Jeralt rarely ever asked Blythe for help, so he was a little overeager, and spent the whole night planning different strategies to give to his father. Blythe leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. There was no one else in his room and his sigh made a chill run through his room. He set down his pen and got up to open the door. 

“The professor is probably busy, we really shouldn’t be bothering him” a voice came through the door. It was faint, but Blythe immediately identified it as Dimitri. Startled by his voice, Blythe was now fully awake. 

“Oh come on, you said it yourself that we should ask if teach wanted to eat with us, I don’t see why you’re getting cold feet now? Why are you so hesitant?” The other voice sounded like Sylvain. Blythe let a smirk come to his face and stood in his room, afraid to make any noise. He wanted them to finish the conversation. 

“I just don’t want to bother him… He’s always working so hard to help us, I don’t want him to feel overwhelmed,” Dimitri responded. His voice was so close to the door; they must be standing right outside. They should really know that Blythe can hear every word that they’re saying. Deciding that they probably wouldn’t knock, he took a step forward to open the door. 

“Oooh I get it, you LIKE the professor!” Sylvain responded. Blythe could feel the smirk that was spread over Sylvain’s face. At this point, Blythe’s hand was nearly on the doorknob, but he stopped himself from opening the door, and begged them, in his mind, to finish the conversation. 

“...Sylvain…” Dimitri said in an eerily cool voice, “if you tell anyone, I will search the ends of the world and string up your body limb by limb” Blythe sensed the tension through the door and pulled it open. Dimitri recoiled back in surprise, and Sylvain was leaning against a pillar a couple of feet away. Blythe had to fight the urge to smile at Dimitri, whose mouth was hanging open in raw fear. 

For a small moment, Blythe considered letting Dimitri stand there, and not say anything, but Blythe couldn’t stand it anymore. “That really won’t be necessary Dimitri, plus what would you do if we really lost Sylvain? He’s going to be a very important division of the army.” Blythe responded. 

“P-professor…? You heard all of that…?” Dimitri said, still not fully received from the shock. 

“You have to be more careful when you discuss such important matters, if the wrong person heard you, it really could be serious,” Blythe responded. Dimitri shifted his weight from foot to foot and decided that the best thing that he could do is to turn around and regain his composure. 

“Professor… would you like to go eat dinner? The class is waiting for us to join them.” Dimitri said, his voice sounding like he’s practiced that line thousands of times in the mirror. 

“Sure, I’d be happy to,” he said. Blythe focused on Sylvain, who was turning red due to trying not to laugh. “Oh and Sylvain, if you tell anyone, Dimitri won’t act on his threat” Blythe smiled “because I will act on it” 

Sylvain let out a small laugh and raised both his hands above his head. “My lips are sealed,” he said and gave Blythe a final smirk before walking to the dining hall.


End file.
